Destined Familiars
by Sabersonic
Summary: Though the Zero Requiem had put his life at an end, Lelouch vi Britannia the Demon Emperor of Britannia will find that death is just the beginning as he fulfills a new contract. With new allies and adventures waiting for him, will he be able to keep his sanity from the absurdity of it all? -Hiatus-
1. Prologue: Daemon Guardianship

**Destined Familiars**

To be honest, this was a rather odd crossover idea that I have no idea where it came from. Perhaps it was from another fanfiction in a similar category that gave me the idea, maybe it came to me as I played the game featured in this crossover, or more than likely it came about during one of many hallucinations that erupt from one's mind when awake for more than twenty-four hours. Whatever the case, it just stuck with me along with the other story ideas that are running through my head that is just pre-occupying the same kind of creative thought that would have otherwise allowed me to finish my previous other fanfiction projects.

So I figured the best way to get it out of my head is to put it down in writing and just go back to it when I got the time and fanfiction obligations completed. And other fanfiction ideas those are running around in my head and placed into pre-publication production to be completely honest….

Anywho, hope you at least find some enjoyment in this particular mash-up of crazy, unrelated ideas that make one go "What just happened?"

 **Disclaimer** **:** The basic intellectual properties that inspired this story are not own by the author. Instead, they are the properties of Activision, Bungie Studios, Noboru Yamaguchi, J.C. Staff, Chiba TV, TV Kanagawa, Gorō Taniguchi, Ichirō Ōkouchi, and Sunrise. Please support the official release whenever possible.

 **Prologue: Daemon Guardianship**

"Yes…. I… destroy worlds… and… create them… anew…." The last words uttered by the Demon Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia, slain by the revolutionary Zero before a global audience. Only his captive, his young full blooded sister heard his final breath. It only made her recent revelation of his true motives all the more painful.

"Brother! No! Open your eyes please!" Nunnally screamed in panic and desperation as she held a tight grip upon his fresh corps. "BROTHER!"

"Lelouch the demon has died!" A Britannian military beauty of long, purple locks declared to the world. "Release the hostages!" From the command, a resistance cell of the surviving Black Knights leadership advanced towards the convoy. The assembled crowd soon followed suit as the Royal Guard began to retreat from the mob.

"This is unfair…" Nunnally mourned in disbelief at the reality cruelly thrust before her. "I would've been happy just being with you, Brother. I can't bear a future without you…" Tears begin to wield in her eyes as the truth suffocated her. "I just can't…." And she soon howled in pain for the loss of her brother, a martyr that had saved the world from perpetual war and hatred as the crowd shouted Zero's name in triumph, her cries muted from all but those closest to her.

Then, as if by divine providence, the shouts of the mob were drowned out by an unfamiliar sound as nearly all looked up to the sky towards it source.

It was an unusually designed aviation floating ship, approximately the size of a Caerleon-class Floating Battleship of the Imperial Britannian Air Force. However its method of flight was not apparent as it did not appear to have Float System pods nor large enough wingspan to support such a massive craft. Even the massive engine pod upon the craft's port side did not appear to provide the kind of thrust necessary for self-sustained flight, not at the slow speed it flew high above. Its fuselage design and architecture certainly did not belong to any nation within and without both the United Federation of Nations and the Holy Empire of Britannia.

From the strange aircraft's internal hold, several smaller crafts were deployed. The design and architecture of these smaller craft also revealed no logical truth to their operation and their flight as they descended towards the street in formation. Then the formation simply hovered above the abandoned convoy several meters above in the air as portals dilated upon the rear underside of the craft. What emerged and descended upon the convoy was clearly not of this Earth, as their unassisted drop could attest.

These extraterrestrials had two pairs of manipulative forelimbs or at the very least evidence of a second, lower pair of forelimbs as some of their number have had said forelimbs surgically removed and stood at a slightly smaller stance than their brethren. Each one had two pairs of eyes that glowed bluish-white through the helms of their armor that appear to be environmentally sealed.

Those that had all four manipulative limbs donned cloaks and heavier, sturdier armor than those that only had two, with the largest of their number distinguished with more ornate helms and armor to add to their hair of authority and intimidation. Only one had the air of a noble, a king, as it commanded those lower in the apparent hierarchy to their duties.

Only then, with her brother's body removed from her grasp, did Nunnally notice the alien visitors and could only gaze in awe and bewilderment, her pain of loss momentarily forgotten as the strange extraterrestrials placed Lelouch alongside another youth, a Japanese boy, whose wounds and dried blood indicated that the boy was long since passed. The two-limbed extraterrestrials then meticulously placed armor upon the corpses, unlike their own in design yet equally alien, alongside other equipment such as weapons.

Then the leader of the expedition presented a container in each pair of forelimbs, a metallic box, as it approached the two bodies. It then opened the first box and a strange floating construct emerged. Its shell was of a pointed hexagonal while its core was spherical with a single, glowing robotic eye.

"Wh- Where am I?" It inquired out loud in heavy puzzlement as it performed a scan of the surrounding environment to get its bearing. "F-Fallen?!" It exclaimed when its scanners detected Lelouch's body. It turned towards the body before it slowly faced the Fallen leader. "How did you know…?"

The Fallen leader then released a second floating construct was freed. "Why don't you just devour my light and be done with it!? You already took my Guardian away-" The construct then noticed the Japanese youth, and paused before it spoke once more. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." The first construct replied to the best of its abilities. "Somehow the Fallen knew that I was going to be his Ghost." It gestured towards Lelouch's body.

A grunt echoed from the Fallen leader that caught the attention of the Ghosts. With their attention granted, the Fallen leader then gestured towards the two bodies.

"Well," The second Ghost began "Since they haven't killed us yet."

"Quite right." The first ghost agreed as they both expanded a blue energy sphere before the produced light blinded all witnesses to the event.

When the light died down, Lelouch and the unknown Japanese youth were donned in environmentally sealed suits of armor with the former's armor clothed in a kind of tunic and armband upon the left arm while the latter was clothed in a hooded cloak.

Just then, a green oval appeared before the armored bodies. The strange singularity radiated energies unfamiliar to the Ghosts. One of the Ghosts then turned towards the Fallen leader and inquired "Do you know what that is?"

"Fate. Destiny. A Summoning." A guttural, animalistic voice answered as the smaller Fallen carried the bodies to the unknown phenomenon. "We will meet again for the first time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Ghost inquired further when the anomaly began to pull the bodies into itself.

"No time!" The other Ghost exclaimed. "Our Guardians are being sent somewhere and we need to be with them!" The two Ghosts then entered the anomaly and into an unknown, alternate reality that lied upon the other side.

However, before he was fully engulfed, Lelouch barely muttered "Nunna…."

"Brother!" Nunnally leaped towards her brother with what strength she could muster from her crippled legs, arm stretched to grasp onto her reincarnated brother when she held only empty air as the phenomenon disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

And there's the first half of my strange little brainfart that begins as a crossover with Code Geass and Destiny. Granted, it's not the first crossover in that particular category but it is noteworthy none the less as a Guardian. However, he's not going to the Last City nor is he going to the Tower and meets up with all the other Guardians and fight the Fallen, Hive, Vex and Cabal. He's actually going somewhere else.

Where is Lelouch being sent to? Who is that other youth with him? What is that strange green portal? I've left enough clues for you, the reader, to figure out.

Bah! Who am I kidding? You'll know in the next chapter.

Flames and brutally honest reviews are unnecessary. Though not my first rodeo, a good writer can criticize themselves of their writing well enough without outside help and I do not claim to be a good writer. Only an odd one.


	2. Encounter 01: A Ghostly Contract

**Destined Familiars**

Alright, here's the second half of the brainfart. Where we'll introduce the third franchise "participant" that really makes the story go off the rails of what is canon. Usually….

So let's not daddle and get started, but not before legal insurance.

 **Disclaimer** **:** The basic intellectual properties that inspired this story are not own by the author. Instead, they are the properties of Activision, Bungie Studios, Noboru Yamaguchi, J.C. Staff, Chiba TV, TV Kanagawa, Gorō Taniguchi, Ichirō Ōkouchi, and Sunrise. Please support the official release whenever possible.

 **Encounter 01: A Ghostly Contract**

Today was the day; the moment of truth had finally arrived despite her bravado and subconscious denial of the potential consequence and fallout of failure. Twice she had failed in the summoning of a familiar, and the Springtime Familiar Summoning was to be her last chance. If she failed thrice, not only will she bring dishonor to her house as a failed mage and most likely disowned, she will be expelled from the Tristanian Academy of Magic in disgrace and forever be known as Louise the Zero.

Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, the third daughter of Duke de La Valliere of House Valliere, will not allow that to happen.

"And next," Professor Colbert announced. "The final student is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere!" Louise approached the same spot of the field beyond the stone walls of the academy that previous second year students have successfully summoned their respective familiars. She walked with the grace and dignity expected of one of her station-

"I wonder if she can manage?"

"I'm curious as to what she'll summon…"

"She'll probably just screw up again."

That was easily broken and equally difficult to return from the various comments and cruel jokes of her fellow classmates. A fact that was not helped by the teasing of a certain, red haired Germanian harlot as she prepared the summoning circle and prepared the all-important, sacred spell.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, heed my summoning." She chanted as the circle glowed supernaturally from the influx of magic. "And bring forth, my familiar!"

To the surprise of none present, her spell climaxed in an explosion. However, as the dust settled, the gathered group bore witness to two armored beings, possibly golems, and two strange hexagonal constructs forged from an unknown metal. All stood in silent curiosity as they attempted to grasp the outcome present before them.

Then one of the strange constructs rose from the ground and floated in the air. "Of course my first trip to an unknown anomaly would be like this!" It groaned in annoyance to the amazement of the students and Professor Colbert. "How could it end any other way?!"

"Actually, this is my second go around." The other construct added. "And to be honest, I liked that one more than this one. No explosions for starters."

"Vous pouvez parler?! Vous deux?!" The two ghosts turn towards an unfamiliar female youth whom had long locks of impossibly pink hair. "Pouvez-vous parler notre langue?"

"What's she saying?" One of the Ghosts inquired.

"I'm not too sure." The other Ghost admitted. "It's like old French, but different. Not sure how, though. I just can't put my metaphorical finger on it."

"I'm assuming that you'll share the translation once you got a successful conversion?" The first Ghost asked.

"Doesn't look like we have much choice in the matter." The second Ghost then turned towards the unknown girl and spoke. "Me comprenez-vous?"

"Pourquoi parlez-vous si drôle? Je ne pense pas avoir compris tout ce que vous venez de dire maintenant." The pink-locked child responded in brisk confusion.

The second Ghost then turned towards the first Ghost. "This is gonna take a while."

"Well we got time by the look of things." The first Ghost then surveyed their current surroundings. "Pretty sure this isn't our Earth, or our Guardian's Earth as well now that I think about it." It then took note to the menagerie of beasts beside other, elder children, presumably students. Though there were some familiar terrestrial fauna, there were also creatures that would be best described as fantastical and impossible.

Then the balding adult, presumably a teacher, kneeled down beside the bodies of Lelouch and the Japanese youth and touched their necks to feel the pulse of a heartbeat. There were none. "Il semblerait que ces êtres, vos familiers possibles, soient récemment décédés. Mes excuses..."

"Mort?!" The pink-locked child exclaimed in abject horror from the truth."Mais comment?! J'ai fait la convocation familière parfaitement!"

"Whoops!" The first Ghost exclaimed. "We forgot to check on our Guardians."

Soon enough, Lelouch and the unknown Japanese youth awoke from their own deaths from the urging of their new Ghosts. The former Demon Emperor was the first to speak. "Where are we?"

"Not on either of our respective Earths for starters." This only confused Lelouch as he removed the unknown helm and revealed his face. The simple action caused an outburst of admirers, and enemies, due to his physical appearance. Especially those who are confused as to which gender he belonged. "Not bad for a former dead man."

"What?" It was then did recent history finally caught up with Lelouch's mind as the inevitable question arose. "How am I alive?"

"One of my many abilities as a Ghost." The Ghost answered. "Or to be more specific; your Ghost."

"Mine?" Before Lelouch could speak any further, the unknown Japanese youth finally spoke.

"This isn't the SAZ." The simple statement sent a chill down Lelouch's spine as he was reminded of one of his greatest regrets. "Where am I? And why are those kids dressed so funny?"

"An excellent question, my young Guardian." The unknown youth's Ghost replied as it turned towards Lelouch's own Ghost for answers. "I'm assuming that you got a good enough grasp on their version of French so that we can ask the appropriate questions?"

"Well it's no shor-resistant security lattice, but it's better than nothing." Lelouch's Ghost then turned towards the teacher and began an exchange of inquiries and replies. Soon enough, it was informed enough to make a proper report of their current situation. "We're basically in Harry Potter."

"What?" Both Lelouch and the youth inquired, unsure of the reference.

"Oh, right. Different Earth continuity and all that. Basically we're in a fantasy world chock full of magic and monsters." Lelouch's Ghost clarified.

"I'm starting to miss the Vex already." The youth's Ghost sighed.

"The who?" Lelouch, his ghost, and the youth asked.

"You don't want to know, just trust me on this." Was the reply.

It was then, unable to understand a single word from these new arrival, turned towards Professor Colbert. "Monsieur Colbert, allow me to perform the familiar summoning ritual again!"

"Especially since both of them are simply plebian man-at-arms." A snicker rose from the student rabble. Soon enough, more jeers and jokes were made at Louise's expense.

"Silence!" Colbert ordered before he turned back toward Louise. "Miss Vallerie!"

"M-Monsieur Colbert…?"

"This is a holy ritual of summoning, beyond the need of a 'retry'." Colbert countered. "You have called upon them into service, and thus they shall be your familiars as unconventional and unprecedented they are."

"E-even so-" Louise began, but Colbert interrupted.

"Just complete the ritual." The young patrician resigned to her task, as unnerving as it may be, as she turned towards the Guardians and their Ghosts, if what that strange bugbear constructs had mentioned earlier was correct.

"You plebeians had better be grateful for this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity from a patrician such as I." Louise demanded, nearly ordered from the two Guardians.

The hooded Guardian turned towards the robed Guardian and inquired "Beth wnaeth hi ddweud?"

"Rhywbeth tebyg i ni 'gwerinwyr' bod yn ddiolchgar am y generocity o'r fath bonheddig fel hi." The robed Guardian replied.

"Ddiolchgar am yr hyn?" However, before the hooded Guardian could get his answer, Louise began the spell.

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers," She lightly tapped her wand upon the foreheads of both the hooded and robed Guardians, much to their confusion, as she continued. "Grant your blessings upon these creatures." She then leaned towards the two, whom found the proximity and lack of personal space uncomfortable. "And bind them as my familiar."

"Be-beth ydych chi'n ei wneud ?! Arhoswch yn ôl!" The hooded Guardian protested as his face was sternly held within Louise's hands. The robed Guardian fared little better.

"Be still!" She commanded. "It's embarrassing enough as it is!" And before they could protest any further, she kissed them both on the lips.

"Pam wnaethoch chi jyst cusanu ni allan o'r glas yn unig nawr?!" The hooded Guardian exclaimed when both he and the robed Guardian felt their bodies unnaturally heat up as an alien pain, not unlike a branding, erupted from their left hands as they removed their gauntlets and clawed at the pain before they ultimately succumbed to the foreign sensation.

The Ghosts looked upon their new Guardians for a few moments before the unknown youth's Ghost spoke. "Good thing we're not back home. Otherwise they wouldn't have lived long." Lelouch's Ghost agreed.

Colbert then found their new familiar runes to be interesting enough to be recorded in his notes for later study before he dismissed the class for the day. As the other students used magic to fly back towards the academy, Louise approached the two Ghosts and their unconscious Guardians.

"You Ghosts!" Louise commanded. "Take my familiars to my chambers."

The Ghosts then looked at each other for several moments before the robed Guardian's Ghost replied with an equally justified question "With what, exactly?"

Somehow, deep inside, Louise just knew that it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

And that concludes this odd crossover brainfart of mine. I admit, it was rushed in parts and not how I imagined, but the chapter was getting long enough as is for what is basically the start of the Familiar of Zero scenario with both Lelouch and Saito both as Guardians and as Familiars and there doesn't need to be too much retread on familiar grounds outside set moments to establish the scene.

For those of you who are wondering. Yes, I did go there with Saito and the SAZ. It'll be an interesting conversation indeed for Lelouch to have at the very least.

I haven't exactly picked out the names of the two Ghosts since I'm not exactly sure what the naming convention is for Ghosts. I only had access to the base Destiny game and not the expansions so it's a bit limited on that front among other things. So if anyone has any good suggestions that compliment both Lelouch and Saito as Guardians, I'm all ears. Same with equipment load out. Obviously the Fallen from the first chapter didn't just give them random junk, but a rather methodical thought process behind them since they are aware of more than what they're letting on.

Anyway, it'll be a while before I get back onto this one. So until then, flames and brutally honest reviews are not necessary. I can cyber-bully and emotionally abuse myself just fine and any more effort on that front would be repetitive.


End file.
